rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozpin
Ozpin is the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin is introduced in "Ruby Rose", inquiring of Ruby Rose about where she learned how to fight, her future goals, and her desire to join his school. He is frequently seen with his cane despite having no visible motor impairment. As of "End of the Beginning", his fate and whereabouts are currently unknown after his battle with the newly ascended Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall. Appearance Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it. Personality Ozpin is typically both stoic and affable towards people he speaks to. It can be inferred from his indifference toward Ruby fighting Roman Torchwick, as well as the way he literally launches new students into the Emerald Forest for the Beacon Academy Initiation, that he has no real problem putting his students in mortal danger, given the right reasons or to accomplish an objective. Ozpin can be humble, admitting that he has made many mistakes in the past. In addition, he possesses a more caring side, comforting Ruby and assuring her that her appointment as team leader was not a mistake. He is seen to care for the well being of his students, as with Blake Belladonna when he told her if she needed to tell him anything, she should not hesitate to ask. Ozpin is also shown to harbor a respect for the Faunus, something made clear during his conversation with Blake, yet is highly aware of the racial discrimination they suffer from humans. Ozpin can also be very blunt, as shown when Jaune Arc asks him questions about the launch. According to Ruby and Yang Xiao Long in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2", Ozpin did not "seem himself" while giving his speech to the incoming students. Ozpin is also known to believe dearly in teamwork, which is one of the reasons why the huntsmen academies focus heavily on it. Volume 3 Blu-Ray Extra "3, 2, 1, Begin" Abilities and Powers Ozpin harbors immense physical power as demonstrated in his fight against Cinder after she became the Fall Maiden. He's specifically shown to possess superhuman speed, creating a gray afterimage when he moves. Whether this is a natural ability or his Semblance is unknown. Furthermore, Ozpin is able to resist attacks of incredible power by conjuring a barrier around himself, granting himself immunity to damage. Ozpin is a capable strategist and leader. He has the ability to persuade even volatile personalities to co-operate with his plans, and knows the right balance of firmness and kindness to get the desired results from his subordinates. He is also flexible enough to 'bend the rules' if he feels the situation requires it, as shown in "Field Trip". Trivia *Ozpin alludes to the titular character from The Wizard of Oz. **The initials of the Wizard's name, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Digg, spell OZPINHEAD, which may be the origin of Ozpin's name, as well as his position as headmaster of Beacon Academy. *Monty Oum released an image detailing the color-naming rule of RWBY, stating "Thus all the names in RWBY (Minus Ozpin... for reasons....) follow this rule."''RWBY'' Naming RulesMonty Oum's Twitter **In "Field Trip", Ozpin reveals that the color-naming rules have been a naming tradition in Remnant because of a war that ended almost eighty years before the events of the series. *Ozpin's voice actor, Shannon McCormick, said, "Ozpin obviously takes his coffee black", jokingly noting that there's never any cream or sugar around him when he pours a cup.[https://youtu.be/SYTjP-K6GO0?t=709 RWBY AfterBuzz TV] (11:49) He also noted that, by the sound effect used in "It's Brawl in the Family" as the headmaster sloshes his coffee, he drinks iced coffee.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSRZer1pm7I&t=35m48s RWBY Volume 3 Afterbuzz TV 1] Gray Haddock, however, has noted that this interpretation of the sound design is not true.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW9ONvrvgt4&feature=youtu.be RWBY Volume 3 Afterbuzz TV 2] *Shannon has cited Charles Dance's portrayal of Tywin Lannister from the American television series Game of Thrones as an inspiration for Ozpin's voice, despite their being very different characters from one another.[https://youtu.be/SYTjP-K6GO0?t=875 RWBY AfterBuzz TV] (14:35) *Ozpin was originally going to be voiced by Monty Oum. **Matt Hullum also read for Ozpin before the part went to Shannon McCormick.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dleqek092RM RWBY Pre-Show Live Stream] *A silhouette of Ozpin appears in the DVD and Blu-ray exclusive World of Remnant episode, "Aura", while the narrator says "With enough training and focus, a user's Aura can turn them into something much more than just a man". *According to Shannon McCormick, Ozpin's whereabouts after Volume 3 are "complicated".RTX 2016 AfterBuzz TV Interview References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen